Todo es mágico
Todo es mágico (Es la magia en España, All Is Magic en Ingles y Un Equilibrio Fragile en Italiano) es una canción escuchada en los especiales de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= Se de un lugar donde todo es especial te llevare porque solo es para mi.. Todo es magico solo debes creer en ella |-|Español de España= Te llevare a un lugar secreto mágico es como lo eres tu también Es la magia tan real como la sientas |-|Inglés= There comes a time in your life One special day When you realize That everything is magic And you'd never be the same I know a place Where everyone's special I'll take you there 'Cause I think you're special too It's like a dream come true You're one of us I can talk in your eyes So take this chance You're a fairy in disguise I'll teach you how to fly You are the one Open up your heart All is magic And every dream is a star reach for it So leap into the sky keep flying There's no beginning There's no end All is magic A voice inside your heart keeps saying Believe in who you are keep fighting I'm by your side Together we're invincible You wanna know Why they're after you babe You've got that light The power of a burning flame That will cast the dark away Let's break this spell We're stronger than ever Give me your hand Let's shine all together now Our bond's unbreakable We are the ones Open up your heart All is magic And every dream is a star reach for it So leap into the sky keep flying There's no beginning There's no end All is magic A voice inside your heart keeps saying Believe in who you are keep fighting I'm by your side Together we're invincible All is magic And every dream is a star reach for it So jump into the sky keep flying There's no beginning There's no end And all is magic A voice inside your heart keeps saying Believe in who you are keep fighting I'm by your side I'm by your side Together we're invincible Together we're invincible |-|Italian= Arriva sempre quel giorno In cui sai che niente sarà più lo stesso Ciò ch'è stato E tutto ciò che hai E ti chiedi chi sei Chi sarai? Se pioverà noi aspetteremo Poi smeterrà l'aria si profumerà Di fiori e di nostalgia E soffierà il vento tra le case E porterà lontano da questa città Le foglie e i pensieri miei Io resto qui A stringermi un po a me Ascoltare La musica che va nel cuore Il primo tuffo, il primo amore È un equilibrio fragile Ricordare Viaggiare dentro l'emozione E non voler dimenticare Adesso ti amo come non ho fatto mai Arriverai col sole del mattino Profumerai di amore caldo e di caffè A lungo mi guarderai Chi sono io che sembro già una donna Bambina, tu che cerchi dentro agli occhi miei Un'acerba verità Io resto qui A stringerti un po a me Ascoltare La musica che va nel cuore Il primo tuffo, il primo amore È un equilibrio fragile Ricordare Viaggiare dentro l'emozione E non voler dimenticare Adesso ti amo come non ho fatto mai La musica che va nel cuore! Il primo tuffo, il primo amore È un equilibrio fragile Ricordare Viaggiare dentro l'emozione Non dimenticare, non ho fatto mai Ti amo come non ho fatto mai Ascoltare La musica che va nel cuore Il primo tuffo, il primo amore È un equilibrio fragile Ricordare Viaggiare dentro l'emozione E non voler dimenticare Adesso ti amo come non ho fatto mai Videos center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px en:All Is Magic Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Especiales Categoría:6ª Temporada